


The Hardest Secret To Keep

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: BarnabyxKotetsu, Bottom Kotetsu, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Top Barnaby, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then where do I sleep?”</p><p>“In the bed.”</p><p>“Then where do you sleep?”</p><p>“In the bed to.”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>All his troubles started that night at the motel. He wished his powers could get him out of this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finely posted a BarnabyxKotetsu on here! Been meaning to do that a while! sorry I haven't updated stories. My mother past away and it has been a pretty hard month. I will do my best to update my stories once my wife and I move into our new place.
> 
> ENJOY!!! And sorry for any typos, I don't always catch all of them. Just ignore them and they will think they did nothing wrong.

"Turn up the heat, it's too cold!"

"Stop whining."

"I'm not whining! It's snowing!"

"Yes I see that." Barnaby reached over to turn the heat up, turning the radio down as well. He glanced over to see his partner holding his hands in front of the vent. They were driving through the mountains, on their way to another state for a big hero event they ended up agreeing to go to. Kotetsu had pushed him into driving there instead of flying, saying it would be a good bonding experience. Barnaby was regretting it, he liked spending time with his partner but the snow storm they were driving through was ruining his mood greatly. "Get a blanket from the back." He grumbled finally.

“Why didn't you tell me about that before?” Kotetsu asked, his tone annoyed as he took off his seat belt, turning around in his seat and pushing around their bags. “Ah-ha!” He grinned when he found the blanket, shifting on his knees as he unfolded it.

“Sit down old man.” Barnaby ordered, elbowing his hip lightly. Suddenly the car slid on the icy road and the blond grit his teeth. He quickly turned the wheel so that the car went into a slide. “Shit!” He cursed, seeing they were heading off the road, he powered up. Grabbing Kotetsu around the waist and yanking him into his lap. It felt like it happened in slow motion, the car sliding, then stopping a few inches from the edge. Both hero's sighed in relief.

“Jeez that was close!” Kotetsu exclaimed loudly, heart racing as he stared out the windshield. That could have been really bad. He turned his head and jerked in surprise at how close Barnaby's face was to his own. “Um…why did you…”

“You didn't have a seat belt on, you could have been hurt.” Barnaby said simply, raising an eye brow at him.

“Um…well thank you Bunny.” Kotetsu smiled, he was thankful but this was pretty awkward sitting on him like this. This sort of thing seemed to happen a lot lately, accidentally getting in each other’s space. He gasped at a sudden rush of cold air and looked back to see that his partner had opened the car door. “What are you do-” Kotetsu yelped in surprise as Barnaby pulled him out of the car with him, setting him down beside him. “I-It's so cold why are we out here?!”

“We need to move the car.”

“Oh! Why didn't you say so?” Kotetsu activated his powers and pushed the car away from the edge. Grinning proudly. “The signs said we are close to a town, I vote going there!” He had to raise his voice as the wind around them picked up. The cold wind stung his eyes and hands, the snow falling harder. He took a step forward, yelped and slipped on the ice. He heard his partner sigh from behind him.

“Yeah…this is going to be a long trip…”

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0** _

Kotetsu ran in ahead of him and into the little hotel, his hood pulled up to try and fend off the cold. The man behind the desk looked up as they entered. He was a short man with dark hair and dark eyes, he was Asian and wearing a big fur coat. Looking at Kotetsu he smiled and sat up straighter, setting the book down that he had been reading. “Konnichiwa!” He greeted.

“Uh…” Barnaby raised an eyebrow and looked at man in confusion. “I don't understand...”

“Konnichiwa.” Kotetsu said back, smiling. Barnaby looked at him and his expression turned to one of surprise when his partner started speaking Japanese. Kotetsu couldn't help but notice the other’s stare and he did his best to ignore him as he tried to get rooms for them. After a few minutes Kotetsu accepted the key and Barnaby paid. “Bunny I need to tell you something first about the room.”

“Later, you said it was cold in here.” Barnaby gave the man at the desk a slight wave then walked back outside, waiting for Kotetsu to lead the way. The older man sighed and went to the last room, trying not to slip in the snow.

“Bunny really there-”

“Kotetsu stop whining and open the door.”

“Jeez fine, so bossy.” Kotetsu unlocked the door and stepped in, Barnaby stepping in after him and having to push with a little more force then what was needed to shut the door. “Stupid wind.” He turned and flipped on the light, showing the one bed in the hotel room. He felt Barnaby tense beside him and he slipped off his backpack, dropping it into the chair. “I was trying to tell you, this is the last open room and it has one bed.”

“I…see that..” Barnaby said slowly, taking off his backpack then turning back to the door.

“Where are you going?” Kotetsu asked but his question was ignored as the blond went back outside, pulling the door shut behind him. He stood there for a few moments before turning to explore the small room. The bed was big at least, with dark crimson blankets. He picked up his sleeping bag and rolled it out on the floor, grabbing a pillow off the bed and dropping it on it. Going back to exploring, he moved about the room, looking at a painting of a lake and another of an elk. The walls were also red with white trim along the bottom, there were bedside tables on either side of the bed and lamps on them. He checked the bathroom and was thankful how clean it looked, this was really nice. A little relaxing home away from home, even if it was freaking cold! He could see his breath. Heater! He turned it on all the way up, yet nothing seemed to happen. The door opened again and Barnaby came in with an arm full of blankets, dumping them on the bed then turning to slam the door. Shaking his head to clear the snow from it. “Welcome back.” Kotetsu said, sitting down on his sleeping bag.

“Thanks…” Barnaby took off his coat then paused when he saw his partners little set up on the floor. He frowned, his eye brows drawing together as he walked over to him. “What are you doing?”

“Uh...making my bed?”

“No.”

“No?”

“It's freezing, did you not realize that there is a snow storm out there? It's too cold for you to sleep on the floor.” Barnaby said, unfolding the blankets and laying them out on the bed.

“Then where do I sleep?” Kotetsu asked, getting up and setting his hands on his hips. He hated when Barnaby explained things in parts.

“In the bed.”

“Then where will you sleep?”

“In the bed too.”

“W-What?” Kotetsu froze, looking at the bed then back at the blond. He had to be kidding, they couldn't... Kotetsu felt his face heat up. No way, no no no that's a bad idea. “But we-”

“Stop being stubborn.” Barnaby pushed Kotetsu aside and picked up his sleeping bag, unzipping it and laying that over the bed as well.

“But you…like your space!” Kotetsu tried to argue, lifting a hand to scratch his beard. Looking to the bed then back to the blond, moving about the room.

“Kind of you to suddenly respect that but I would rather we don't freeze. So suck it up old man, we are sharing a bed. You’re making this into a big deal which it really does not need to be.” Barnaby sighed, a sigh that made Kotetsu frown. It was the “your being an idiot” sigh. “Would it really be that bad for you?”

“I...” Kotetsu bit his lip, he had him there. “No...”

“Good.” Barnaby looked away from him and went back to unpacking his backpack. Kotetsu opened his mouth then closed it again, turning to pick up his backpack and dug around in it for his toothbrush. Going into the bathroom he set it on the counter, glancing at himself in the mirror and sighing. Setting his hands on the counter and staring back at his reflection – Barnaby didn't understand...not that he wanted him to. He was keeping this a secret for a reason. He had figured out his feelings for his partner in the last few months, feelings that were much more complicated than a crush. He knew what love felt like and to his dismay that's what it was. He had lots of reasons why they wouldn't work and why he would never tell him. Barnaby was younger, and should find a nice wife, settle down and have kids. _'Which he will if I keep my mouth shut.'_ He also didn't want to risk losing Barnaby's friendship.

They had come a long way, all the trust issues finely resolved. Barnaby now called Kotetsu his best friend. The blond actually asked him a lot to hang out, which meant so much to the older hero. They still argued of course but thankfully not as much. “You can do this…” He whispered, he could handle this. Sharing a bed with someone who he was in love with, who couldn't feel the same way? Oh wonderful.

“Kotetsu?”

“Ah!” The hero turned around startled and smiled awkwardly at Barnaby who was standing in the doorway.

“You alright?”

“Yep!”

“Right…I got out the sandwiches, we should eat.” Barnaby suggested, staring at him a moment longer before turning to go back into the room. Kotetsu rubbed his hands over his face then walked in after him, taking a seat on the end of the bed. Lifting his hands up to breath warm air onto them. They ate and talked about the event, Kotetsu joking about how they might get snowed in. When it got too cold to sit on the floor, they took off their shoes and Kotetsu reluctantly took off his coat, it hadn't dried yet.

“Uh... sooo...” Kotetsu stood awkwardly by the bed, watching Barnaby climb in and turned on one of the lamps.

“Well?”

“Ok, ok.” Kotetsu turned off the overhead light and hesitated before climbing in the bed, shivering. The sheets were cold but hopefully he would warm up soon. He laid there, stiff as a board and not sure what to say to make this any less awkward. Barnaby didn't seem to care at all, picking up a book he had brought and opening it to start reading. “You...um…this isn't awkward for you?”

“Not really, my main concern is staying warm. Kotetsu relax, I really don't mind. This isn't weird for me…” Barnaby assured, lowering his book and turning his head to look at him. “Now if we were sleeping naked that would be awkward.” He added with a smirk. Kotetsu gaped at him. _'That's not funny!!! That just makes things more awkward!'_ Kotetsu blushed, rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He heard his partner snort and he grumbled. Could this day get any weirder? He shivered and grit his teeth to keep them chattering.

Within an hour he had still not been able to fall asleep, and just couldn't get warm. Every time he relaxed his jaw his teeth chattered, which made it even harder to fall asleep. _'Ugh can't I get a break? Is that heater even working?'_ He wondered, lifting his hands and blowing warm air into them for what felt like the hundredth time. “D-Damn it...”

“You can't still be cold.” Barnaby said suddenly, making his partner jump. He rolled his eyes and reached over, eyes widening feeling how cold Kotetsu's skin was to the touch. “Jeez…you’re hopeless.”

“W-Well excuse me for…Bunny?” Kotetsu tensed when Barnaby's arm wrapped around his waist, the younger hero pulling him till Kotetsu's back was pressed against his chest. “Uh…um...” The hell? Why? It was sweet of him but Barnaby didn't know that being so close hurt Kotetsu. He felt his face warm with a blush and he turned his head into the pillow to keep it hidden.

“Don't need you freezing on me, old man.” Barnaby said, voice calm like always and sounding pretty relaxed. He reached over and turned off the light then settled himself and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Kotetsu flinched at the feeling of Barnaby's warm breath on the back of his neck.

“B-Bunny, this is…a bit much.” Kotetsu muttered, feeling so confused by how his partner was so comfortable with this. Since when did Barnaby become this ok with Kotetsu in his space? “Bunny…really.”

“Shut up and go to sleep Kotetsu, I'm tired. This is the only way I can know you won't be an icicle when I wake up.” Barnaby mumbled, yawning softly. “Stop over thinking, sleep.” He ordered.

“But...I...” Kotetsu looked over his shoulder to see Barnaby frowning at him. “Okay! Fine…just don't blame me if this gets all awkward.”

“Uh huh…sure. Goodnight.” Barnaby then let his head drop back onto the pillow. Kotetsu slowly laid his head back down, still blushing to his annoyance. Now that he was paying attention he noticed just how warm Barnaby was, it was...really nice actually. He had of course wondered what it would be like, and now he knew. It felt nice to have his partner’s arms around him like this, to listen to his breathing even out and feel his heartbeat against his back. After a few minutes he felt himself warming up, his teeth no longer chattering anymore. _'Too bad…it couldn't be like this all the time..'_ He thought, closing his eyes. Listening to Barnaby's relaxed breathing soon put him to sleep to.


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, been very ill. I worked hard on this chapter! Know there is sexual content in this chapter.
> 
> This story is a gift to a very awesome and sweet friend of mine!
> 
> Please ignore any typos, my head is pounding and this is the first time in weeks I have felt well enough to edit, so I might have missed a few.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Lips pressed to his, hands slowly moving over his hips. Eyes opened slowly to look up at the blond above him, soft smiles exchanged. “I love you…” The man above him whispered before leaning down to capture his lips again, Kotetsu shivered at feeling the warm hands on his thighs. A gasp escaping him when he was finally touched.

“B-Barnaby…I...”

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo** _

Opening his eyes Kotetsu blinked a few times, confused. Looking around the dark room. _'Another dream...'_ He thought, waking up alone and aroused in his bed. He sighed, wincing at the tightness in his pants.  
The arm around his waist shifted and Kotetsu froze, eyes going wide. His breathing stopped. Remembering he was not at home, and in his own bed. No, he was sharing a bed with Barnaby! The man he had just had a sexual dream about! He could just cry, he was so horrified. _'Why why why?!?!?!?'_ Barnaby sighed in his sleep, his hot breath on the back of Kotetsu's neck made the older man shiver.

How was he going to get himself out of this? He needed to get Barnaby's arm off his waist, get out of the bed and take a cold shower. Or maybe run out into the snow, whichever was easier. He swallowed hard, heart racing. Even with how freaked out he was, his lower body didn't seem to share those feelings. His pants were tight and it was painful, his body hyper sensitive to the man behind him. Barnaby's warmth and scent were driving him crazy. _'Just breathe...'_ He thought and slowly moved his hand up, blushing as his fingers brushed up the blond’s arm. He slowly gripped onto his forearm and tried to gently pull the limb away. To his dismay, Barnaby's grip on him was tight, gentle tugging wouldn't do it. _'I should just get up fast, if he wakes up I'll just say I need to pee…that will work…ok.'_ He tightened his grip on Barnaby's arm and started to pull.

“Kotetsu?” The older hero jumped, startled by his partner’s voice right in his ear. He froze, plan forgotten and heart pounding in his chest, he was sure it was so loud that Barnaby could hear it. _'Shit shit shit!'_ Barnaby reached behind him to flip on the light, sitting up on his elbow as he looked down at his friend. “What's wrong? Your heart is racing and your breathing has picked up...” He said, raising an eyebrow at him. When Kotetsu didn't say anything he leaned over him more, trying to look at his face. Kotetsu's bangs blocked his view of his eyes but he could see his cheeks and ears were red. “Kotetsu?” He tried again.

“I-I'm fine!” Kotetsu said quickly, trying to scoot away. “I um…need to get up now! So let go please.” Barnaby just stared at him, green eyes concerned. Kotetsu bit his lip, did Barnaby have to look at him like that? He made another move to slip out of the bed but was stopped by Barnaby's hand on his stomach.

“Are you feeling sick? I have some medicine in my bag.” Barnaby offered, sitting up. Kotetsu grit his teeth and tried to roll out of the bed, his plan was just to bolt to the bathroom. “Whoa!” He had nearly made it to the edge of the bed but was caught by the hip. “Careful Ko-” His hand brushed Kotetsu's lap and the older male gasped, which caused both of them to freeze. Kotetsu went pale, feeling like his blood run cold. He knew! Why did he have to have such horrible luck? What could he possibly say?

He waited for Barnaby to call him a disgusting old man and shove him out of the bed. He could see it now, Barnaby looking at him with all respect gone, never wanting to speak to him again! He could cry this was so bad! He pushed Barnaby's arm away and sat up, wincing as he moved, just as he was about to swing his legs over the edge of the bed to get up he was grabbed. Yanked back and shoved down onto the bed again. Eyes wide he looked up at the blond who was leaning over him.

“Calm down…” Wait...what? “Relax Kotetsu...” Barnaby stared down at him, green eyes half lidded. “Do you…want help with that?”

“What?” Kotetsu asked, not really sure if he had heard that right. Out of all the ways his partner could have reacted he was not expecting this at all. He swallowed feeling like his throat was suddenly dry, opening his mouth to ask again but going silent when Barnaby pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

“Do I always have to repeat myself, old man?” Barnaby set his hand on the older man's chest, slowly sliding it down. “I want to help you with this…” He admitted, leaning in closer to him. Kotetsu swallowed again, and for a moment wondered if he was still dreaming.

“You…want to…uh…why?” Kotetsu asked, his voice small, shivering when Barnaby's hand stopped on his stomach. The way he was looking at him had his heart beating even faster, he had never seen Barnaby look at anyone this way before.

“You’re attractive and we trust each other, I have wanted to sleep with you for a while now.” Barnaby pulled the blankets lower and let his fingers run down to his hip. “May I?” He asked.

“Um...maybe...uh…” Kotetsu swallowed hard, brows drawing together as he tried to think of what to say to him. Barnaby leaned closer to kiss down his neck slowly. Kotetsu bit his lip, his breathing picking up noticeably. He felt Barnaby's hand slid lower and he jumped, grabbing his wrist he stopped the blond’s journey.

"Wait wait wait!"

"Yes?" Barnaby asked, head tilting slightly as he gazed down at him. Kotetsu paused for a moment, now realizing Barnaby had given him this look many times before. He just hadn't noticed at all.

"Shouldn't you....ya know, want to do this with a woman instead?" Kotetsu asked awkwardly, trying to ignore how much he wanted more of his touch.

"No, Kotetsu everyone else seemed to figure this out but you."

"What out? What I miss?"

"I'm gay."

"Y-You are? But you…don't seem-"

"Kotetsu, not all gay men are like Nathan. You’re not that narrow minded." Barnaby sighed and pushed Kotetsu's bangs off his forehead once again.

"Right! Sorry…" Kotetsu winced. Did everyone else really know? Well finding out now made sense with the predicament they were in. He never thought to ask. Explained a lot though, like how Barnaby always threw away the numbers women gave him.

"It's ok."

"So…how long have you-"

"Kotetsu, stop talking and let me touch you." Barnaby ordered. Kotetsu felt his cheeks burn as he slowly nodded, wondering what he was getting himself into. Barnaby moved his hand to the older man's lap, squeezing his hard on through his pants. They had wanted to get warm so quickly they hadn't changed into their nightwear. Kotetsu gasped at the sudden shivers of pleasure, one hand gripping the sheets while the other was placed on the blond’s shoulder.

“You…sure about this?” Kotetsu asked, his grip tightening on him when Barnaby unbuckled his belt. He tensed when he felt his pants and boxers pulled down onto his thighs and couldn't help but moan when that warm hand surrounded him. He blushed at making such a sound and covered his mouth, trying to hold them back as Barnaby touched him. It felt…so good to be touched by another person after so many years. It felt even better that it was the man he was in love with.

“Yeah, I am definitely sure...” Barnaby replied, leaning in to kiss at his neck once more. Kotetsu turned his head away, Barnaby's mouth felt so hot on his skin, almost like he was burning. The room was still cold but where ever he was touched was warm. Barnaby started tugging at his clothes, which made the older man jump again and grab his hands.

“I…I wanna leave my shirt on…” Kotetsu said, stopping his hands from unbuttoning the green shirt any farther. Barnaby stared at him for a moment then nodded, going back to kissing his neck and stroking him once more. Amber eyes closed when he felt the skin being sucked on, guessing his partner wanted to leave a few hickies. He felt lucky he had brought a scarf, who knew he would be using it to cover marks that his partner was going to leave on him. Kotetsu pressed his knuckle harder against his lips as the hand around him picked up speed, stroking in all the right places. He had to bite his knuckles when Barnaby's thumb pressed on his slit, smearing the precum.

“Feeling good?” Barnaby asked lowly, his grip tightening on the other’s cock and stroking him faster. Smirking when his partner still tried to muffle his moans. Kotetsu opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them and looked at his partner. He blushed darker seeing that Barnaby was watching him, green eyes half-lidded, his expression looked pleased. Barnaby scooted closer and Kotetsu could feel his hard on against his hip, which shocked him. “What? It shouldn't be a surprise, seeing you like this is really turning me on.” Barnaby admitted, leaning in to kiss up to his ear, nipping it making the older man gasp.

“B-But...errr...”

“Don't say something stupid, you might kill the mood.”

“Eh? Hey you-aah!” Kotetsu moaned as the other man rubbed the head and he arched slightly off the bed. All words were forgotten as he focused on the warm hand stroking him and the hot mouth back on his neck, over his pulse. Barnaby's pace increased and he pressed closer to him, kissing up to his jaw.

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby's lips were so close to his own, all he had to do was turn his head. He nearly gave into that impulse but stopped himself, would that be ok to kiss him? Well they were pretty close at the moment. He turned his head to try but Barnaby moved away, the blond sitting up and moving over him. He smirked down at him, tugging his pants and boxers off the rest of the way and tossing them somewhere off to the side. He moved to sit between his legs and made him spread them wider, the blond smirking wider as he looked him over. Barnaby's strokes got rougher and faster, making the older man squirm and bite his lip.

“I'm…going to...”

“Go ahead.” A few more strokes and Kotetsu arched, moaned loudly as he suddenly came, head tilted back and eyes shut tightly. Damn did that feel really good, after so long.. he really needed that. He panted once his orgasm past, glancing at Barnaby in time to see him lick the cum off his fingers.

“D-Did you really just-”

“You taste good.” Barnaby purred, grinning when Kotetsu blushed brightly. The blond laughing softly when Kotetsu covered his face with his hands. “You can be shy…I like that, it's pretty cute.” He commented, leaning over him and pulling his hands down. Their eyes met and neither spoke for a few moments, Barnaby biting his lip and running his hands up the other man's clothed chest. Kotetsu blinked and glanced between them, seeing the bulge in his partner’s pants.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don't you want to…uh…?” The older hero trailed off, looking back up at his face when Barnaby titled his chin up.

“I want to have sex with you but I don't want to make you feel like you have to.” Barnaby admitted, moving his hand back to his shoulder.

“Well...that was blunt...”

“Aren't I always?” Barnaby asked, the blond smiling when Kotetsu laughed breathlessly.

“Bunny…what's happening here…are we...” Kotetsu sat up on his elbows, heart beating faster again as he watched the younger hero’s face. Barnaby sighed, which made the man under him cringe.

“I'll be honest, I'm not looking for a relationship…I...” Barnaby frowned and lowered his gaze to his partner’s chest. “But I want to keep doing this with you…I sound pretty low huh?” Kotetsu watched him for a moment, thinking over his options. He was an idiot. He really really was.

“..Partners with…benefits?” Kotetsu suggested, this could only end badly for him, but right now he didn't care. He wanted to be close to Barnaby, wanted to feel his touch so badly it hurt. Barnaby looked surprised at hearing that and looked back up at his face.

“You sure?” Barnaby asked, eyes widening as he stared at him. Kotetsu smiled and sat up farther, blushing as he leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. He felt the blond tense and he pulled away, gazing up at him.

“I'm sure, I'm ok with this. Just…ya know be easy with me. I haven't exactly been with a guy before so-ah!” Kotetsu was cut off as Barnaby pushed him back down on the bed. “Bunny easy-mm!” He was silenced by Barnaby's lips covering his own, before he could react a hot tongue forced its way past his lips and into his mouth. Making him moan and cling to the front of the other man's black shirt, bunching the fabric between his fingers. Barnaby explored his mouth aggressively, his hand moving up to cup the back of Kotetsu's neck to keep him in place. Damn Barnaby was a good kisser, the way his tongue was making his mind go into a pleasurable fog. It was amazing. After a few moments air started to become an issue and he pushed on his chest. Barnaby got the hint and drew back, a string of saliva connecting their lips. “Wow…damn...” Kotetsu mumbled, eyes opening to stare at the younger hero.

“Heh, that’s always a good thing to hear after a kiss.” Barnaby said, looking pleased. Suddenly the lights went out and both sighed at the same time. Barnaby shrugged, cupped his face and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!! Be nice though, I get very nervous about my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, been very stressed lately. I'm amazed I even got this done. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

Kotetsu woke to the sound of his partner’s phone alarm, the sound making him cringe. It was so shrill and annoying that he wanted to toss his pillow at it. He felt Barnaby shift behind him then the blond rolled over to pick up his phone and turn off the alarm. He then got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Kotetsu wanted to whine at the loss of the other man’s heat, the room was freezing and he was surprised Barnaby could get up like that with no complaint. He stayed there listening to his partner move things around in the bathroom. Rolling over but keeping the blankets tightly around himself, he watched the younger hero, he could see the blond was fixing his hair. His thoughts suddenly went to last night and he tugged the blankets over his head.

Barnaby hadn't let him return the favor last night, instead he just kissed him as he stroked himself off. It had been a bit awkward and Kotetsu had really wanted to assist Barnaby, but the blond had said another time and that he just wanted to be done and sleep. _'And he calls me weird.'_ Kotetsu thought, he really hoped he wouldn't be awkward around him for the rest of the day. He didn't know if he could take Barnaby not looking him in the eyes and not talking to him.

"Kotetsu, we need to eat and leave." Kotetsu lowered the blanket to see Barnaby standing beside the bed, his hair fixed and his glasses on. He was wearing a red turtle neck, with a logo on the shoulder that showed it was a thermal shirt. Kotetsu had forgotten to bring any thermal clothing. "Old man stop staring and get up."

"Ok jeez..." Kotetsu pulled the blankets away and right away regretted it. He could see his breath and the floor felt like ice through his socks. He hurried past to his suitcase, finding his tiger themed sweater and yanking it on. Glancing over at Barnaby to see him giving a disproving look at his suit case. "What?"

"You never bring the right clothing when we go on trips. Do you want to freeze?" Barnaby asked, going over to look through the older hero’s suitcase.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Seeing if there is anything really usable in here." Well...it seemed last night didn't make Barnaby act weird around him. He was still his normal nagging self. That actually was a comfort to Kotetsu, and without realizing it he was smiling. "You don't even have the right..." Barnaby paused when he looked up at him, his annoyed expression disappearing. They stared at each other for a moment and Barnaby stood back up. "I'm buying you new clothes." And the trance was broken.

"What? No, you’re not."

"Yes I am."

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself."

"A grown man who doesn't know how to pack a suitcase." They bickered as they packed everything up and went to the building next door to have breakfast. They had to wait for the roads to be cleared.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o** _

The rest of the drive through the mountains had been uneventful. They talked the whole way and it was late in the afternoon when they reached their next stop. A nice city that looked breathtaking covered in snow. Barnaby checked them into a hotel, got their luggage in their room then dragged the older man outside.

"Why are we out here? I just want to shower and watch some TV." Kotetsu complained, his hands in coat pockets.

"Here." Barnaby pointed up to a store’s sign, grabbed Kotetsu's elbow and pulled him inside. He hadn't even given him a chance to read it.

"If you wanted to go shopping why did you drag me along?"

"I'm shopping for you." Barnaby replied, walking over to the winter wear. Kotetsu paused for a moment, before quickly fallowing.

"Bunny really, I don't need-"

"I'm tired of your complaining so I getting you the proper clothing."

"Hey! Don't interrupt me it's ru-"

"What size are you?" Kotetsu huffed, nearly pouting at the younger man. Barnaby had been doing this a lot lately. Insisting on buying him things, and not listening to him when Kotetsu said he didn't want him to. He never got why he did. He never bought anything for the other heroes, just him. He must have waited too long to answer because Barnaby was standing behind him and tugging at his collar of his shirt to read the tag. "Jeez Bunny…" He felt those soft fingers brush the back of his neck and he shivered.

"I was right." Barnaby mused, grabbing a green thermal shirt just like his own and handing it to the older man. Kotetsu swallowed and looked down at the green fabric, it was soft.

"Bunny…"

"Stop complaining. I can spend my money as I please."

"You should be doing this kinda thing for a girlfriend." Barnaby frowned. "I mean boyfriend sorry." Kotetsu quickly corrected.

"You’re my friend, has it ever crossed your mind that I like to spend money on you?" Barnaby asked, raising an eyebrow at him before turning to look through the rack of shirts.

"Um...well. Guess that makes sense, I'm just not used to it." Kotetsu replied, feeling a blush warm his cheeks. When Barnaby did things like this it made him feel like they were dating.

"Besides, I don't want to stand next to you while you’re shivering like an idiot." Barnaby said, ignoring the other man's glare. "I will admit I'm glad you went back to wearing your vest." Kotetsu looked surprised at this.

"I thought you didn't like how I dressed."

"I like you in vests." Barnaby admitted, keeping his gaze on what he was doing. Kotetsu could have sworn Barnaby had blushed for a second.

"Um…Thank you…" Kotetsu said, smiling and standing a little straighter then he had been earlier. He was glad he went back to wearing them, and that he had let his hair grow longer again. He felt weird with it short. "Well at least I won't have to worry about my suspenders getting caught on things." Barnaby snorted and shook his head.

"I could never wear those, I don't trust little straps to hold up my pants." Barnaby commented, frowning as if someone was going to run up and try and sell him some. Kotetsu laughed and Barnaby smiled, the blond tapping his shoulder then going over to the coats.

"I really need a new coat too?"

"Yours is old and should be thrown away."

"Hey!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o** _

Kotetsu walked beside his partner, both carrying bags with all new clothes for Kotetsu. New hat and gloves which the older hero was wearing, a scarf to go with it. They were green with tiger strips on them so Kotetsu loved them. He had new pants and a new white and black coat, with lots of pockets and a hood. Snow boots and lots of socks.

"You want to buy me underwear to?" Kotetsu asked playfully, bumping his shoulder against Barnaby's.

"Do you need it?" Kotetsu blushed.

"I was kidding!"

“I notice you blush very easy." Barnaby pointed out, a smirk curling his lips as he watched the man beside him.

"Oh no, you are not going to start teasing me!" Kotetsu kicked snow off the ground at him and the blond side stepped to avoid it.

"I think I just might old man." Barnaby glanced up as it started to snow faster, green eyes narrowing when a few snowflakes landed on his lenses. Kotetsu reached over to rub his gloved finger over them, making Barnaby take a step back out of surprise.

"Ah sorry, forgot you don't like people touching your glasses." Kotetsu looked next to them and smiled. "Mind if we pop in for a few drinks?" He asked, pointing to the bar beside them. Barnaby was silent for a few moments as he considered it then sighed before nodding.

"Don't get drunk."

"I won't! Promise." Kotetsu replied and they went in. The bar was pretty nice, warm air greeting them as they opened the doors. It was log cabin themed and a decent size. It looked and felt clean, not one of those bars you wanted to quickly back out of. They picked a table and Kotetsu got beers for them, coming back and sitting across from the blond.

"So... that time we were apart. You were just a cab driver?" Barnaby asked, taking a small sip of his beer to try it.

"Yeah, it was pretty boring." Kotetsu replied, taking a large gulp of his drink. "I... wanted to call you a few times…" He admitted, staring down into his drink.

"Why...didn't you?" Barnaby asked after a short pause, watching the older man and tapping his ring lightly against his glass. Kotetsu thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain it.

"I just... felt I needed to…step out of your life. That you didn't need me anymore. I mean you really didn't, you and Ryan were such an amazing team..." Kotetsu trailed off, he wished he hadn't brought this up. He remembered when he had ran all the way to see Barnaby, only to arrive just as Ryan and he were leaving. It had hurt watching them drive away. He glanced up to see Barnaby's eyes were wide, but just as Barnaby was opening his mouth to say something two girls sat down beside them.

"Are you Barnaby Brooks Jr?" The woman who spoke had brown hair and was wearing a lose sweater, short skirt, along with black leggings, her friend was dressed the same. How she and her friend could be wearing skirts in this weather was confusing to Kotetsu.

"Are you Wild Tiger?" The other woman asked, a redhead who leaned into the hero’s space. Kotetsu frowned, he really wished he still had his secret identity. _'They better not say my name I hate that!'_ He thought and scooted till his arm touched the wall. He choose to ignore her question to see the other woman was leaning on Barnaby, trying to flirt with him. Kotetsu sighed, it really bothered him when people flirted with Barnaby, not that he could say anything about that. He tilted his head back and chugged down the rest of his beer, setting it back down loudly on the coaster.

"Excuse me." Kotetsu said politely, wanting to get up. The redhead stared at him for a moment then moved to let him out of the booth. Barnaby glanced at him as he walked over to the bar. "Another beer please." The bar tender nodded and took his glass from him. Kotetsu crossed his arms on the counter top, keeping his gaze on the bottles along the wall and not at the girls still flirting with Barnaby.

He had a feeling that's all that would be happening at this event. Though people did like him a lot more now, which was nice. It meant so much to him…and to Barnaby that they were partners. He wondered if they would ever see Ryan again. He smiled at how much Barnaby had complained to him about Ryan. Saying that the gravity NEXT could instantly make him mad without even trying. Kotetsu laughed softly to himself, at least now he wasn't the only one who could drive his partner crazy.

"Don't touch me!" Kotetsu leaned back to look at a man and woman arguing at the other end of the bar. The man was holding onto the woman's wrist, and she was pushing on his chest.

"Ya better listen here woman!" The hero sighed, there was no escape from stupid people. Kotetsu pushed away from the bar and walked over, frowning as he grabbed the man's shoulder. He was taller and bigger then Kotetsu but that didn't stop the hero from interfering.

"Hey, she said not to touch her. Let her go." Kotetsu ordered. The man turned and with no hesitation punched Kotetsu in the jaw, the hit strong enough to make the hero fall back over a stool. Landing ungracefully on the cold bar floor. Kotetsu laid there, his expression one of pain and annoyance. The guy had to be a boxer because that had been one fast punch. He hadn't expected it at all. Didn't even really see it ether.

"How dare ya touch me ya sack of-" The man didn't get to finish cause suddenly his leg was kicked making him drop to one knee, then a hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed the drunk’s face against the counter. The crack of a nose breaking made everyone cringe. Cursing and covering his face, the man fell onto the floor, looking up through his fingers at his attacker. Barnaby stood over him, looking absolutely livid. Green eyes narrowed into slits behind his glasses. "Bastred ya broke my nose…"

"Good." Barnaby sneered, voice low and full of anger. "Don't touch my partner again." He hissed. Kotetsu stared up at him in shock, slowly sitting up. It had been a long time since he had seen Barnaby this angry. The man stayed silent, which was a smart move since the blond looked ready to break another bone without hesitation.

"Bunny..?" Kotetsu asked, when that didn't work he repeated himself but louder this time. "Bunny." Barnaby finely turned his attention to him. Stepping over the man’s legs and bending down to grab Kotetsu's wrist, he hauled him up onto his feet with a little more force then was needed. It made Kotetsu stumble into his side. Barnaby looked at the bartender, eyes just challenging her to yell at them. She remained silent, instead frowning down at the man on her floor.

Barnaby grabbed his coat, tugged it on. Picking up their bags, then caught Kotetsu's wrist in his hold again. Pulling him outside before he went back in there and beat that man up. Kotetsu didn't resist, having to walk faster to keep up with the blond’s pace. He was guessing they were heading back to the hotel.

"Are you mad at me?" Kotetsu asked, waiting for the blond to yell at him.

"No...Yes. Why must you always get into trouble?" Barnaby growled. So he was mad at him.

"That man was harassing that girl! I couldn't stand by and watch that!" Kotetsu argued, yanking his wrist free of his partner’s grasp. Barnaby looked down at his hand then back at Kotetsu, eyes still narrowed. "Can you fault me for that?"

"No."

"Then stop being pissy." Kotetsu could see Barnaby's shoulders tense at that word. He knew his friend didn't like being described like that.

"I can't help it."

"Why-"

"I don't like it when people hurt you!" Barnaby snapped, turning around to glare at him. Kotetsu had to take a step back to avoid walking into him. Amber eyes widened as he looked at his friend.

"You broke that man’s nose for that?"

"Of course I did, he wasn't going to get off easy for punching you." Barnaby admitted, his tone still angry. He turned on his heel and started walking again. Kotetsu blinked a few times in shock before quickly fallowing him again.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Once they were in the hotel Barnaby barely gave him time to take off his coat before he was pulling him into the bathroom. Kotetsu winced at the sudden bright light, blinking a few times to try and get his eyes to adjust faster. "Why are we in here?" He jumped as Barnaby grabbed his chin and his head was turned to the left. Green eyes examined his cheek, the younger man frowning when he could already see the starting of a bruise.

"That bastard." Barnaby muttered and the older man looked surprised.

"You’re... really that mad he hit me?" Kotetsu asked, turning his head in his grasp to look at him. When their eyes met they both went silent for a few moments. From the angle Barnaby had him he could see his reflection in the blond's glasses, he could see the confusion on his own face. Barnaby sighed and grabbed a folded white cloth that was next to the sink, soaking it in cold water before pressing it to the older man's face.

"Of course I am. You’re my partner and my friend, I don't like it when people even talk about hurting you. That idiot is lucky I didn't break more than just his nose." Barnaby explained, his voice controlled but the anger in his eyes easy to see. Kotetsu sometimes forgot his friend could have a temper, he was thankful Barnaby wasn't mad at him.

"Don't worry, my face will be fine. If I do get a bruise it should fade before we get there." Kotetsu said, feeling his heart was beating faster. _Bunny…when you say things like that I just fall for you more...'_ He thought, smiling at the handsome blond. Barnaby stared at him for a moment then grabbed Kotetsu's arm, the older hero tensing in surprise. "What?" Barnaby lifted his hand up to look at his watch. "Oh." Well that got his heart beating faster for nothing.

"I'll be right back, take it easy." Barnaby said and left the bathroom, tugging his coat back on. Kotetsu stepped out of the bathroom in time to see the door close. Kotetsu glanced at the shower. He needed one, he worried he smelled of sweat from that... close night they had. Grabbing his night wear and going back into the bathroom. A green t-shirt and black sweat pants, along with clean tiger boxers, they were his favorite.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Once he got out and dressed, he went into the room. He sighed looking at the two beds. Sleeping with Barnaby had been the best sleep he had in months, maybe even years. Sharing a bed with another, to be in their arms and feel their heart beat on his back. It felt perfect, safe. He missed it, beds always felt too big, too lonely to him. He sat on Barnaby's bed, wondering what was taking him so long.

The room was nice, heated to the hero’s delight. Kotetsu laid back on the bed, blinking when his head came to rest on one of Barnaby's black shirts. He pulled it from under his head and looked at it, smiling. "He looks so good in tight shirts." He mumbled to the empty room. He was still shocked that Barnaby wanted to be friends with benefits. He was nervous, he knew at some point sex would happen. Kotetsu had never been with a man. Would it hurt? Would he do something embarrassing? As he was lost in thought he laid the shirt on his chest. _'Will I be able to satisfy him..?'_ He wondered, sighing. Breathing in he caught a bit of Barnaby's scent. Looking at the shirt he pulled it up to his nose.

He didn't care if he was being weird. He breathed in deeply, and felt his face heat up at the wonderful scent. He sighed again but this time in more of a relaxed way. He couldn't really think of what Barnaby's scent was, he could smell his cologne, and a mixture of something else. He inhaled again trying to guess it. Minutes went by and Kotetsu's eyes slipped closed as he started to doze off. It barely felt like he had even started to sleep at all when the sound of the door opening woke him.

Kotetsu sat up and looked over at Barnaby, the other man was standing in the door way. He couldn't see his eyes since the light was reflecting off his glasses.

"Uh...welcome back." Kotetsu greeted, lifting his hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. Barnaby stared at him for a few seconds longer before shutting the door.

"Why do you have my shirt?" Barnaby asked, slipping off his coat, his gaze still on his partner.

"Eh?" Kotetsu looked down at the black fabric on his chest and blushed, pushing it off him quickly. "Well... that..." He rubbed his hands over his face. "No reason! Forget it. Where were you anyway? Did you get lost?" He asked, feeling once again like a complete idiot. Barnaby had to be thinking Kotetsu was weird. Barnaby bent down to take off his boots, setting them neatly by the door. "Ah, I should get off your bed huh?" Kotetsu quickly got up, clearing his throat and moving to stand by the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Really Kotetsu, why did you have my shirt?" Barnaby didn't want to drop the subject. He didn't look angry or weirded out, instead he was raising an eyebrow at him. Still Kotetsu couldn't see his eyes from the light on his glasses.

"Um...come on Bunny its stupid..."

"Still I want to hear it."

"You really want to hear me say it? It's going to be weir-"

"Kotetsu…"

"I like your smell! Jeez there... happy?" Kotetsu blushed, crossing his arms and looking away from the blond. Ever since that night together, it felt like he was going to embarrass himself at every turn. "Told ya it was stupid. And yeah I know I'm weird…" He glanced over as Barnaby strode across the room. "Uh." He took a step back, and felt the wall behind him. Barnaby closed the distance, one hand on his shoulder pushing him against the wall and the other moving up behind Kotetsu's head. His fingers running into his hair before lightly gripping the thick strands. His grip tightened, but not painfully so as he tilted Kotetsu's head to the side. "Bunny?" He felt Barnaby's nose brush against his neck and he shivered.

"I like how you smell too." Barnaby said, inhaling deeply before kissing the soft skin. Kotetsu closed one eye and lifted his hands to set them on Barnaby's sides.

"This is kinda weird…"

"No, it's not." Barnaby corrected, suddenly biting and making the older man gasp. Kotetsu shivered again as Barnaby started sucking on the spot he bit, leaving more of a mark.

"Bunny..." Kotetsu murmured, his grip tightening on Barnaby's shirt, fighting down a groan.

"You’re making it so hard for me to hold back." Barnaby admitted, brushing his lips up his neck, feeling Kotetsu's pulse through them.

"What do you mean?" Kotetsu asked, heart starting to race again. It was happening a lot around Barnaby.

"Coming back and seeing you hugging my shirt." Kotetsu blushed at his words, opening his mouth but the younger man didn't even give him a chance to speak before he went on. "You don't understand how much self-control I need with you." Barnaby turned his head back toward him and kissed him deeply, pressing Kotetsu more into the wall. He forced his tongue past the older hero's lips and quickly explored his mouth. Kotetsu moaned into the kiss, lifting his hands to set them on his chest as he kissed back. He had to wonder though, did Barnaby really mean what he was saying? Or was he just saying these things because that's what Kotetsu wanted to hear? He wanted Barnaby to want him, even if for now it was just for sex. He sighed through his nose and pulled away, knowing Barnaby was watching him.

“What's wrong?”

“You don't need to try so hard Bunny…I want to do this to. You don't need to try and flatter me.” Kotetsu squirmed out from between the wall and Barnaby, straightening out his shirt then rubbing the drool off his chin.

“What? You think I'm lying when I say things like that?” Barnaby asked, raising an eyebrow at him and reaching out to catch Kotetsu's elbow.

“Well... yeah I guess. But really you don't need to do that Bunny…” Kotetsu sighed only to then jump when Barnaby hugged him from behind. The blond sliding a hand up his chest while the other moved between his legs to cup him through his pants. “B-Bunny...” He gasped as the younger man squeezed him, making him moan and lean back against him.

“You’re ridiculous..." Barnaby moved his hands and tugged down the sweat pants, the boxers following. He then wrapped his fingers around Kotetsu's length and started stroking him. "I have wanted...to do this with you for a while now, you’re really attractive to me Kotetsu. I trust you and I don't want to do this with anyone else."

"Bunny…Oh damn…" Kotetsu titled his head back onto Barnaby's shoulder, he hardened quickly in the pale hand rubbing him. He felt the younger man smirk against his neck and shivered at the kisses he started to place there. Barnaby touched him a few moments longer before letting him go. Kotetsu opened his eyes at the loss of the warmth behind him, instead blushing a deep red at seeing the blond was now kneeling in front of him. "Um... Bunny you don't have to do that. Really it's-aah!" He tilted his head back as Barnaby took his cock into his mouth. The blond’s hands lifting to cup his ass to keep him from moving away.

Kotetsu quickly gripped his partner’s shoulders, heart racing and eyes closed tightly. It had been so long since anyone had done this for him. It was a shock to his body to suddenly be feeling this kind of pleasure. "Barnaby..." He moaned. The blond tensed at hearing his name then took Kotetsu fully into his mouth. He hummed to send vibrations up the other’s length and felt himself get rock hard at the cry Kotetsu let out. Barnaby found he was enjoying this, he didn't even notice with past bed partners. Kotetsu's scent was driving him crazy, his voice and moans had him struggling to keep himself under control. He found everything about this man incredibly sexy. Barnaby moved his head faster up and down the member in his mouth, taking notice of how much Kotetsu's legs were trembling. "B-Barnaby not so fast... it's too much..." Barnaby smirked and roughly licked the tip, moaning at the taste of the other man’s precum. Suddenly Kotetsu pushed on his shoulders to move him back, the blond frowning till his partner dropped to his knees in front of him. Barnaby raised an eye brow at how hard Kotetsu was breathing and leaned in close.

"Your legs shaking that badly?"

"S-Shut up! It's been years since I have been with someone…" Kotetsu panted, glancing at Barnaby through his bangs. He gasped as he was suddenly shoved backwards onto the floor, his legs forced apart and that hot mouth once again around his cock. "B-Barnaby!" He moaned loudly, back arching off the floor and his hands gripping the blond’s hair between his fingers. "Aah…stop…I'm close..." Barnaby paused then slowly pulled his head up, dragging his lips along till the member fell from his mouth.

"Good, I want to taste you again." Barnaby said and took Kotetsu back into his mouth once more. Slowly he gently scrapped his teeth up the sides, swirled his tongue around the tip before taking him fully in again, swallowing around him. Kotetsu pulled on his hair, making Barnaby growl. He liked that a lot, which surprised him. He sucked harder and rubbed his hands up and down Kotetsu's thighs. Tracing a few scars that he felt on the soft skin.

"Barnaby…I'm going to…gonna…Barnaby!" Kotetsu cried out as he finely came, head thrown back and his grip tightening on Barnaby's hair as he released into his mouth. His vision was white behind his eyelids and his body trembled. For a moment it felt like he forgot how to breathe, which made him pant harshly the moment his orgasm passed. Slowly he opened his eyes when he felt Barnaby pull back, letting his hands fall to his sides. He blinked a few times before looking at him just as Barnaby swallowed.

"You taste really good to me. I have never liked the taste of cum till you." Barnaby admitted bluntly, licking his lips and smirking when he noticed how dark Kotetsu was blushing. He chuckled and grabbed Kotetsu's hands, pulling him into a sitting position. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked. Kotetsu was still trying to catch his breath so he nodded in reply. Barnaby let his gaze wonder over the older man’s body, trying to ignore his own hard on, he wanted to enjoy the moment. "Good, I enjoyed doing that to you."

"Bunny…" Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Barnaby's neck and kissed him.

"You know I taste like cum right?" Barnaby asked, blinking when Kotetsu pressed himself closer to him.

"I don't care..." Kotetsu breathed, kissing him again. He winced when Barnaby pushed him back. Was he being pushed away? He watched the blond stand up and then reached down to grab his hands. Pulling him up to his feet, his legs were still shaking so he stood a little awkwardly. Barnaby led him over to the bed and pushed him down on it.

"Damn...I want to be inside you Kotetsu…" Barnaby admitted, nudging his partner’s ankle as a hint for him to scoot further up the bed. Kotetsu moved himself back and looked away from him, feeling suddenly very nervous. Hearing those words... turned him on, to his surprise. He was glad he had come to terms with not being fully straight, or that sentence would have freaked him out. He realized he fell for a person’s heart, not gender. Guess that made him bisexual? He'd think about labels later.

"I... it…won't hurt right?" Kotetsu asked, cringing at how shy he sounded. Barnaby stared at him for a moment then tugged his shirt off, right away Kotetsu stared at the blond’s chest. He had seen him plenty of times, in the changing room or for the modeling thing they sometimes did. Now he could stare openly, he could touch him and feel those wonderful muscles.

"Kotetsu..."

"Yeah?" Kotetsu was quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the man’s face.

"I'll be really careful with you. But it might hurt a little." Barnaby said, grabbing Kotetsu's knees and spreading his legs. Leaning forward to kiss him as he undid his pants, relieving the pressure on his length. "Don't agree to this for me. This is serious…having someone enter your body that's not something to take lightly. If you don't want this... tell me. I'm not going to get mad or anything. I don't want any regrets between us..." His tone was serious as he stared into Kotetsu's amber eyes. The older hero stared back, thinking about it for a few moments. He did want this, he wanted this connection with him. He wanted to know what it was like, how it would feel to give up control and let someone else take the lead. To have this level of trust with him.

"I w-want this... I..." Kotetsu blushed and ran his hands up Barnaby's chest, loving how his muscles felt under his palms. "I want you..." He watched Barnaby's expression change instantly and the blond kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue past his lips. The hero's kissed for a while before Barnaby drew back, getting off the bed and going to his suit case. Kotetsu sat up to watch him, gulping when he saw the blond come back over with a bottle of lube and a condom. "You... know what you’re doing, right?" Kotetsu asked, leaning back on his hands.

"I have done this before Kotetsu, relax." Barnaby replied, spreading the older man’s legs wider and settling himself between them. He opened the lube and poured a large dollop onto his fingers. Rubbing them together for a moment to get them good and slick, Barnaby looked at him, noticing how Kotetsu was nervously watching his hand. "Kotetsu…" Barnaby leaned forward and kissed him. "Trust me…" He whispered against his lips. He lowered his hand and slowly rubbed his fingers over the tight hole.

"Ah... cold…" Kotetsu mumbled, heart racing. He swallowed hard and craned his neck to try and see his hand easier. It felt strange, not really pleasurable since this was the first time he had been touched there... in this way. "Bunny-" What he had wanted to say was lost to him as Barnaby pushed the first finger inside him. Kotetsu gasped and his body went still. It was such an alien feeling to have something be pushed in, and to know it was his partner’s finger made his face turn red.

"No pain?" Barnaby asked, eyes closed half way as he watched Kotetsu's expressions. He slowly started to move his finger out then back in, rubbing it along his inner walls. Kotetsu's brows were knitted together, biting his lower lip at the new sensations he was feeling from there.

"No, no pain…feels so weird." Kotetsu replied, trying to resist squirming. Barnaby nodded to himself then pushed a second finger inside. "O-Oh..." Now that Kotetsu felt something more with, he couldn't help but clench up. Gripping the sheets between his fingers at the small spike of pleasure.

"Relax, breath. Don't tighten up." Barnaby instructed calmly, though he was anything but calm. He wanted Kotetsu so badly, wanted to have his cock buried in this mind blowing heat around his fingers. He started to slide them in and out again, spreading them before pushing them as deep as he could reach. Kotetsu opened his mouth but no words came out, just a drawn out shaky breath. The pace slowly started to pick up, and the silence was broken by Kotetsu’s moaning. "That's a good sign." Barnaby said, watching his fingers. He looked up when he felt Kotetsu's hands on his shoulders.

"Bunny..." Kotetsu leaned in to kiss him and the blond returned it. Pumping his fingers faster into the older hero, feeling Kotetsu tighten then relax around them. Barnaby then added a third digit, keeping the pace fast. He kissed him deeper, Kotetsu's moans vibrating against his lips. He wanted to draw this out but he was painfully hard, another time he would get Kotetsu to cum with just his fingers. When a few minutes passed and he deemed his partner stretched enough he removed his fingers, biting his lip as he watched that tight hole clench again from the loss. "So... how do we want to do this?" Kotetsu asked almost timidly.

"You’re going to ride me, so we can go at your speed." Barnaby grabbed the lube and pulled down his pants and boxers enough to free his cock. He laid down on the bed beside Kotetsu and picked up the condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth, expertly pulling it on over his cock. Next he grabbed the lube, he poured a large glob of it onto his tip, slowly rubbing it to cover his whole length, biting down a groan. He looked at Kotetsu who had sat up, smirking at seeing him watching what he was doing.

"Oh jeez...you’re huge. How are you going to fit?" Kotetsu asked, looking nervous again, amber eyes wide. Barnaby wiped his hand off on the blanket and grabbed the older man’s elbow.

"Trust me..." Barnaby said softly and smiled at him. Kotetsu swallowed hard, slowly getting up onto his knees and swinging a leg over the blond till he was straddling him. He quickly set a hand on Barnaby's chest to steady himself. His heart was beating so fast it was pounding in his ears. "Relax Kotetsu, go at your own speed..."

"Ok, alright. Don't expect anything spectacular…" Kotetsu mumbled, looking away from him and slowly moving his hips till they were above the blond’s. He tensed when he felt the tip of Barnaby's manhood brush his hole, shivering at the feeling. Barnaby reached out to grasp himself, keeping his tip pressed against Kotetsu's entrance.

"Remember to breathe, now move down..." Barnaby ordered softly, watching the older man’s expressions. Kotetsu breathed in, then lowered himself. There was a few seconds where he thought Barnaby wouldn't fit inside him. Then suddenly the head slipped in, making Kotetsu gasp and tense. _'Just get it over with!'_ Kotetsu thought and closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself down fully till Barnaby was completely inside him. He grit his teeth, it burned. Not a lot but enough that it made him freeze. Would moving help? What should he do? He set both hands on his partner’s chest and was about to lift himself when he was stopped by Barnaby gripping his hips. His grip was tight and he forced Kotetsu's hips to stay down.

"Why-"

"You haven't adjusted yet, don't move." Barnaby ordered, his voice sounding strained. He was using a lot of self-control, the heat around him was amazing. Perfect. "Shit...you’re so tight..." The blond groaned. Kotetsu blushed at that and looked down at his hands, moving his hips a little. Barnaby squeezed him tighter and shook his head. "Stop."

"But-"

"I want you to enjoy this. Painful sex is not what you should have. Not what I want…" Barnaby said sternly, rubbing his thumbs against the soft skin. Kotetsu nodded and closed his eyes tightly again, keeping still as his body worked to adjust. It was strange to feel so... full. To have something so warm and pulsing inside him. Barnaby was watching him, the younger hero not missing how hard his partner was biting his lip. "Kotetsu..."

"Eh?" Amber eyes opened half way, looking into green.

"I can feel your heart beat." Barnaby commented, smiling at him. Kotetsu laughed lightly, smiling back at him.

"You can feel it?"

"From inside you. Most guys don't pay attention to it."

"You’re not most guys." Kotetsu said softly, affection replacing the pain that had been in his eyes. Barnaby shrugged, moving a hand from his hip and letting his finger run up the side of Kotetsu's length. He smirked feeling a shiver pass through the body above him. He watched Kotetsu's face as he rubbed his finger on the tip, smearing the precum. The older hero bit his lip, leaning forward slightly and breathing harder as the blond teased his head. After a few minutes Kotetsu felt the burning had stopped, instead replaced with the want to move which he did slowly. Lifting his hips up and feeling that large cock brush against his inner walls in all the right ways. He paused to breathe in before lowering himself once more, a moan slipping past his lips.

"Mmm, that's it…" Barnaby let his gaze wander over the older hero. Watching his cock disappear inside Kotetsu only to reappear a few seconds later. He gripped his hips and had to resist bucking up into him. The pace was slow, the two heroes fully focused on each other. Kotetsu looked down at the man under him, running his hands over his chest again, he loved how he felt.

This felt, amazing, mind blowing. Better then he imagined, Barnaby was inside him. They were joined, and it made Kotetsu's heart pound. His movement was awkward for a few seconds till he finely found a good slow pace, keeping his eyes half way open as he rolled his hips.

"Oh...oh wow..." Kotetsu could already feel sweat forming on his body, moving in this way was new to him. He looked down when he heard Barnaby groan, the blond enjoying this just as much as he was. The younger man wasn't as vocal as Kotetsu but he still moaned and breathed harder, wanting so badly to thrust up hard into him. Barnaby had to resist rolling him over and doing just that. Kotetsu braced his hands on Barnaby's chest and started to move a little quicker, his face flushed red from pleasure.

"Ahh…shit, damn you feel amazing..." Barnaby groaned out, slowly started to move his hips up. They moved together for a few minutes, the pace getting faster till Kotetsu was bouncing on him. The pace was still too slow for Barnaby, he ran his hands up the older man’s clothed chest then grabbed a handful of the fabric, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Running his tongue along the older hero's lips and smirking when they parted to let him in. Their tongues battled for a few moments then he licked in further to trace around his mouth. He really enjoyed how Kotetsu tasted, it made him have a hard time stopping when they kissed. Finely he couldn't take it and he pushed down on Kotetsu's shoulders to get him to stop moving.

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu asked breathlessly after breaking the kiss. Amber eyes opened to look at him.

"I wanna change positions, hop off." Barnaby replied. Kotetsu stared at him for a moment before slowly lifting his hips, gasping softly when Barnaby slipped out of him. "Get on your hands and knees." The blond ordered and smirked at the other man’s blush.

"Um…ok sure." Kotetsu climbed off him, a little shaky as he did what the other hero wanted. He got on his hands and knees, swallowing hard. He felt vulnerable like this but he trusted Barnaby. Looking over his shoulder he watched Barnaby move behind him. The younger man grabbed his hips and pushed back inside the older hero, listening to him gasp. He just looked at him for a moment, loving the view.

"This will be a lot better..." Barnaby pulled back till the tip was nearly out. "Get ready." He purred then thrust in hard, grinning when Kotetsu moaned loudly. He thrust in hard over and over, not able to keep the pace slow anymore. Kotetsu was gripping the blankets like it was a life line, his whole body warm with pleasure. He didn't think it could get any better till suddenly Barnaby hit something inside him and he saw white.

"Barnaby!" Kotetsu cried out, bending his top half down to rest his forehead against the sheets. What the hell was that? That had felt so good! He panted, noticing the blond had stopped moving. "What... huh..?" He turned his head as Barnaby leaned over him.

"Say my name like that again…" Barnaby ordered, his voice full of lust for him.

"What d-did you do?"

"That was your prostate…I'll keep hitting it if you keep calling my name..." Barnaby angled his hips so he was aiming at that wonderful bundle of nerves and started slamming in against it.

"Ba-Barnaby!" Kotetsu cried out again, losing control of his voice and not able to stop the loud moans and cries coming from his lips. He didn't even know he could sound like this. His mind felt blank, all he could focus on was the pleasure and Barnaby's hands on his hips. Barnaby removed one of his hands and ran it down Kotetsu's back, at this angle the older man's shirt started to ride up, letting him see his lower back. Barnaby paused when he noticed a deep scar going across Kotetsu's hips, he set his hand over it, his thumb tracing along the soft tissue. Kotetsu was broken out of his lust filled state and reached back, tugging his shirt down to hide the scar once again. Barnaby wanted to question him about it but was distracted by Kotetsu pushing his hips back against him. “K-Keep going...” Kotetsu panted, keeping his face hidden in the sheets. Barnaby hesitated for a moment before starting to thrust into him again, his hands returning to his hips. His grip tight, they would leave bruises on the soft tan skin.

“Kotetsu...” Barnaby moaned, leaning over him more and breathing hard as he worked to not lose any speed. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, they were so caught up with each other. Kotetsu mumbled something making Barnaby lean over him more to try and hear him. “What?” He asked, the older man shook his head. Barnaby slowed down his thrusts, reaching out to set his hand on the back of Kotetsu's head. Lightly gripping his hair and turning his head so he could see the side of his face. “What did you say?”

“Close…”

“What?”

“I-I'm close! Jeez...” Kotetsu sounded embarrassed, annoyed that he had to repeat himself. Barnaby smirked and reached under him, wrapping his fingers around the older hero's dripping cock.

“Already?” Barnaby teased, roughly rubbing his thumb over the sensitive slit. Making sure he hit his spot with every thrust. Kotetsu didn't answer him, instead moaned his name again. Barnaby leaned down to bite Kotetsu's neck, sucking the skin between his teeth and not letting go till he left a mark on his skin, one only a scarf could hide. Though he would know it was there.

“Aah! Barnaby... Barnaby s-so close...” Kotetsu gasped out, moving back to meet his thrusts and also moving forward into the pale hand stroking him. It hit him hard and suddenly, his orgasm making him yell out loudly. His body shook as he came into the blond’s hand, covering it in his cum. Barnaby grunted as Kotetsu's body tightened around him, he could feel his inner walls spasm. Barnaby kept thrusting and stroking him through his orgasm. Kotetsu panted harshly when it finely passed, his whole body hyper-sensitive now. Biting his lip when Barnaby released his cock, turning his head he looked over his shoulder at him. Barnaby was looking between them, lifting his hand to mouth to lick it clean. The blond groaned then moved his hips back, about to pull out but was stopped by Kotetsu grabbing his hand.

“Yes?”

“Don't pull out…I want you to finish.” Kotetsu said breathlessly, squeezing his hand. Barnaby raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked between them again, slowly pushing back inside him.

“You sure?” Barnaby asked, watching Kotetsu nod quickly. Gripping his hips once more he started thrusting again, making sure not to hit the older man's spot, he didn't want to get him all worked up again. It took Barnaby another minute before he finely came, eyes closed and moaning his partner’s name. Slowly he pulled out and stood up, watching Kotetsu roll onto his side to look back at him. Barnaby gave him a smirk before disappearing into the bathroom to take off the condom and relieve himself.

“Wow...” Kotetsu mumbled to himself, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. That had been…amazing. So much better then what he would have guessed. He rolled his hips a little, trying to get used the after stretched feeling. He hoped this meant they were getting closer, that Barnaby could fall for him. He smiled at that thought, thinking about what it would be like if they were dating. Would they move into together? Should they get a new place? “AH!” Kotetsu yelped when he felt something wet touch his leg and he looked up to see Barnaby smirking at him. “Bunny! Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“Stop whining, I need to check you.”

“Check me?”

“I want to make sure I didn't hurt you...” Barnaby admitted, kneeling on the bed and moving the cloth down between Kotetsu's legs.

“Bunny...” Kotetsu blushed as he spread his legs for him, shivering when Barnaby rubbed the cloth over his length. He tensed a little when the warm cloth was then rubbed over his entrance. He chose to watch Barnaby's face, seeing his eyebrows drawn together in that little worried frown he did. “So…am I good?” Barnaby ran his fingers over his entrance, checking for any tearing.

“Your fine...” Barnaby sat up straight and folded up the cloth. Tossing it into the bathroom, he moved to get off the bed but was stopped by Kotetsu grabbing his hand.

“Can we share a bed again?” Kotetsu asked hopefully.

“I...I don't know if...”

“Bunny please? Do it for this old man, I sleep better with someone else in the bed.” Kotetsu said, smiling at him. Barnaby hesitated for a moment before climbing into the bed, pulling the blankets over them. Reaching over he flipped off the light, the room dark expect for the little lights on the heater bellow the window. “Night Bunny.”

“Night Kotetsu.” Barnaby said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table.

“I'm driving tomorrow.”

“Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a interesting day, we did a Tiger & Bunny photo shoot. I was Kotetsu, it was fun taking pairing pictures with my friend who cosplays Barnaby. They are all on my tumblr. I will try and get the next chapter out sooner.


End file.
